Homestuck High/Chapter 2
Text hi guys this is chapter 2. i finished chapter 1 a while back b4 my other beta reder got busy wit school since she didnt start then so now my otherfriend said shed beta it insted. ITS A LOT BETTER NOW THNK U SO MUUUUUCH CAROLYN UR A BETTER EDITER THAN JANE. Everyone went to teh hospitl to see Karkat. He was in a comma. Everyone was crying, even Dave was crying a little bit because he and Karkat were best frends. They did lots of things togther (AN: no gay stuff tho! thats gross!) and so he was upset Karkat would try and do this to himself. "Is he gonna be allright" John inquisisted the doctor "If it wasnt for you kids he wouldnt be" the doctor said "So he is going to be okay?" Dave weeped "He will suffer amnesiea and may never walk again" the doctor solemnly said. "NO!" Dave escalated loudly John and Rose were waiting outside. Rose was very upset. She dated Karkat when she was younger and she lost her virginity to him. He was her first love and she never really gog over him. "I cant believe he would do this hes so emo" Rose moaned "I am sorry!" John proclaimed "John" Rose said seductivley "Can u take my mind off it" John gulped. He knew what Rose wanted but he wasnt sure if he was ready for it yet. Rose was a sex goddess and he was a geek who never got less than 100 perfect in any lessons. But he had no scores in the sex department. "Rose" John pronounced "I do not think now is the right time!" "U want to wait?" Rose raised her eyebbrow "I want are first time to be specil" John announced "Ok" Rose said moodily. Five days later Karkat woke up from his coma and everyone came to pick him up. Dave was very happy his friend was awake and brought along cheetos and pepsi to celebrate. The girls had been to thhe beach and so they were in their bikinis. Rose was wearing a lethar tight string thang bikini which showed of her private areas while Jade wore a black lacey one with a 'D' over her left boob becase she loved Dave. "He is suffering with severe head tramaur" the doctor said shakily "he does not remember his name!" Everyone gasped. "No! Karkat!" Dave discharged "Who is Karkat my name is Tarvos" Karkat said questioninly "He can no longer walk either he must go in a wheelchair" said doctor We do not know if he will recover "How could this happen" Gamzee shot "All he want was to be normal" They all left the hospital and Karkat was rolling himself happily while everyone was crying they had lost one of their best freinds and school would no longer be the same how were they supposed to hang around with him now he was in awheelchar. To lighten the mood they decided to go to mcdonnalds and so they all went there and ordered burgers and chips and chicken nuggest for everyone to eat except for vriska who ate the napkins instead. "Golly I REALLY like these chicken nuggets" Karkat happily said "Karkat..." Dave began "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM." "My name is Tarvos! Not Karkat!" Karkat exclamated. He smashed the chicken nugget down on the table and squished it like a bug as he looked at the floor. He was ANGRY. Gamzee sighed "I guess we shall call him Tarvos" "YAY" Karkat, now Tarvos sang explendidly. "These napkins taste like piss" Vriska snooted as she gobbled one up. "I used that one to wipe myself after I peed..." Jade whimpered. "Ok" Vriska said, munching away. "When did you go to pee" Rose asked curiously Jade looked down at the floor while fiddling with his black lace panties "When you all weren't looking...I..I needed to take a pregnancy test." "WHAT!" everyone but Feferi exclaimed because she was too cool "Dave..." Jade began "I AM PREGNANT! gasp! Jade is PG! what will happn now! will karkat get better? REVIEW Characters *Karkat/Tavros *Dave *John *The doctor *Rose *Jade *Vriska *Feferi Chapter 2